


Eddie Kaspbrak In (Strange)Love

by losers-to-lovers (missberryisbest)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Alex Strangelove Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pining, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/losers-to-lovers
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has it all figured out, he has his girlfriend Ella, (whom he will be having sex with at the end of the week), his best friends Bill, Stan, and Ben, his mom has finally accepted the fact that he’s leaving for college in the fall, and things are going pretty great. Because, most of all, Eddie has a plan.That is, until he goes to a party with his best friends, and, while trying to find a good hiding place from the crowd, stumbles across Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier blazing up in a spare bedroom.(a.k.a. I watched Alex Strangelove and decided we needed a Reddie version that I could fuck with as I saw fit, there are a few major adjustments coming, fyi)
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Everyone, Eddie Kaspbrak/OC, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Eddie Kaspbrak In (Strange)Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna write Myra and it is my fic so I don't have to, so Eddie's girlfriend is an OC named Ella who is kind and nice because our boi deserves that.

Eddie was never going to be a “cool kid”, but he was okay with that. He had his best friends Bill, Ben, and Stan, and his girlfriend Ella, and that was enough. He was getting through high school with pretty good grades, and waiting on his acceptance letter from Columbia to come in any day now.

Ella was delightful, his first serious girlfriend, and, he hoped, his last. In fact, Ella already had her and Eddie’s lives nicely mapped out. First both of them would get a degree, hopefully with them both being at Columbia, then marriage, then kids, all in a lovely line with no blips in the road.

Bill Denborogh was Eddie’s best friend in the whole wide world. He was very knowledgeable about the ways of the world, Eddie could talk to him about anything, and often did, Bill answered questions about sex and algebra homework with the same level of concentrated attention as he did ones about whether Mr. Rodgers or Bob Ross would win in a UFC style battle. 

Stan kept him on track with his studies, and Ben was a loveable idiot with a heart of gold. They had started out being more of Bill’s friends than Eddies, but the four of them had grown to be quite close. Eddie balanced out the group by being the parental figure who knew how to get stains out of things, and made sure that people were hydrated and wore their bicycle helmets properly. 

So Eddie’s life was, in a word, comfortable. 

Getting ready for school on Friday morning, picking out a nice pastel polo to pair with his khakis, Eddie had no idea how uncomfortable his life was about to become.

But truly, it would be in the best of ways. 

Eventually.

\--

“It is going to be worth it, I promise.” Ella whispered into Eddie’s ear at lunch. She was in the middle of convincing _ him _ to convince  _ Bill  _ to go to a party tonight. Eddie was nervous, as always, that his mom would find out where he was, but with the way Ella was looking at him, he would promise her the moon and the stars, to say nothing of a night at their theater friend Nick’s house.

“But Bill hates drama club parties,” Eddie pointed out, detangling his fingers from her hand so that he could cut his hot dog up into bite size pieces to reduce the risk of choking.

“We don’t have to tell him it’s a drama club party,” Ella said, her eyes sparking mischievously. 

Eddie looked over to where Bill was somberly comparing the nutrition facts of regular and chocolate milk as though the decision would impact the rest of his life, and made the call.

“Okay,” Eddie said, “but when he realizes that we lied, I’m blaming the whole thing on you.”

Ella laughed. 

“Fair enough,” she said, taking a delicate bite of her french fries. 

Bill must have decided that only chocolate milk could save the galaxy, as he grabbed a carton and put it on his lunch tray and started to head over.

“So,” Eddie said, studiously looking down at his phone so he wouldn’t break character, “I hear they’re throwing a real rager over on Mason St. tonight.”

“R-r-right on!” Bill said, sounding enthused and pumping a fist in the air.

\--

_ Oh yeah,  _ Eddie thought, entering Nick’s house before Ella and Bill.  _ This is so going to be worth it.  _

The party was full of weird liqueurs and people face painted to look like mimes. Tunes from Rent were currently being blasted across the house, and six intoxicated high schoolers were all mournfully singing about how many moments were in a year. Another group was doing some sort of ice breaking exercise that Eddie both wanted to join in on and make fun of, which was how most things worked at Nick’s house.

Quickly bustling into the hallway, Eddie pulled out his phone and turned around so that he could capture the look on Bill’s face when he opened the door, expecting a complete rager, and instead was greeted by Nick in a speedo and some suspenders, his face painted white and black.

“Y-y-you mother fu-fu-fucker!” Bill sputtered at Eddie as Ella pushed him into the house and Nick laughingly tickled the side of his face.

_ Beyond worth it. _

_ Just like Ella promised that it would be. _ Eddie thought, smiling and looking up and over at his girlfriend. A few inches taller than Eddie, Ella was one of the few people who didn’t go out of their way to make Eddie feel small, either on purpose or accident.

Ella noticed him looking at her and grinned, reaching over and messing up his hair.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks,” Ella said, leaning in to kiss his cheek and speak closer to his ear. She moved into the living room and went past the mime who was apparently stuck in a box filled with some sort of stinging insect without a pause in her step.

_ Truly the perfect woman. _ Eddie thought, sighing and following behind her, dragging Bill with him.

  
“P-p-lease let there at least b-b-be some b-b-beer.” Bill said, groaning, but allowing himself to be pulled further into the house. 

“Beer tastes like horse piss,” Eddie said, “I don’t get why you drink it.”

“B-b-because it is a m-m-man’s drink,” Bill said, pounding a fist against his chest and winking at Eddie so that he knew the taller boy wasn’t entirely serious.

And with that, the party was off. 

\--

Eddie had a good time for a while, he was sipping at some fancy cordial that tasted like strawberries and Ella was dancing with her best friend Leah. When she glanced over to make sure he was okay, he made sure to hold his glass, er, plastic cup, up in a salutatory toast.

“Eddie!” A voice behind him hissed.

Eddie turned so quickly that he almost spilled his drink.

His three best friends were standing there, and if the look on their face was anything to go by, they had done something exceptionally stupid. 

Eddie sighed, wishing that their stupidity was something rare that he wasn’t so fucking used to having to deal with.

As soon as he realized the kind of party that Eddie and Ella had trapped him in, Bill had texted Stan and Ben, begging them to show up and bring beer. Stan was standing so nervously, his backpack suspiciously still, that Eddie was shocked, thinking that they might actually have gotten their hands on some alcohol and wondering how. 

Bill grabbed one arm and pulled, and Ben got behind Eddie and started to push, so with a couple false starts, Eddie found himself in Nick’s backyard, staring at a toad in a box.

“It’s a toad.” Eddie said, frowning and squinting, holding the box up to the porch light trying to get a better look at the animal.

“It’s a  _ magic toad _ ,” Ben whispered.

“I asked for b-b-beer.” Bill said, frowning.

“I promise this is better,” Stan said. “I ordered it off the internet. We’re supposed to lick it.”

“You ordered a toad off the internet and want us to put it in our mouths?!?!?!” Eddie hissed, amazed at his friend’s stupidity. “Do you have any fucking idea the germs, the, the bacteria, the infections that thing could be carrying?!?!?!”

“But if we lick it we’re supposed to get high,” Ben said, as if that somehow negated all the disgusting possibilities associated with toad licking. He set the box down and started struggling with the lock.

“Jesus Fuck,” Eddie said, gagging, “you guys have fun swapping spit with an amphibian. I’m out.” 

He hoped that his disregard would be enough to sway his friends away from their stupidity, but also, he honestly thought he might puke if he watched them lick the animal.

Ducking back in the house, Eddie decided he needed a pause from the loud music in the living room, and, if he remembered correctly from NIck’s 12th birthday party, the mime’s bedroom was just down the hall…

Seeing a door covered with theater bills seemed like a clue, and, sighing in relief at the fact that he would soon be alone, Eddie pushed through the door and into the empty room.

Except it wasn’t empty.


End file.
